


Despacito

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: First Time, Latino Character, M/M, Spanish dirty talk, guy likes to play up the latin lover trope i think he thinks hes smooth, these two are just 'if its you its okay: the ship'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Guy and Bill get intimate for the first time. In someone else's house.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOO WRITING THIS WAS SO FUN. i kind of love the idea of bill being this snarky rude dickhead in his daily life but he just melts and turns into a rly loud obnoxious twink when guy gives him The Business. i wanted to write an epilogue scene w floyd and earl but it just wouldnt turn out so let it be known that yes, they heard absolutely everything and they were very smug about it the next morning. :P guy's spanish dirty talk is translated in the end notes for the curious. i fully expect bill to slip in a 'papi' in bed here and there but idk if guy's into that tbh.

As the bedsprings creaked under their shared weight, Bill's heart pounded in his chest like it desperately wanted out. His whirlwind romance with Guy had gone fast- almost too fast- and what started as a kiss was now them half-naked in Floyd and Earl's guest room, Guy atop him with his hands roaming his body and his lips on his neck. Bill shivered a little and whimpered quietly as Guy set his teeth into his throat for just a moment.

"Jesus, Dracula," he whispered, his voice thick with lust, "You trying to rip my windpipe out?"

Guy responded with a quiet "mmh" noise before sliding a hand down Bill's side to his hip, and then moving both of his hands to Bill's belt buckle. "Sorry, _corazoncito_. I... talk to me, okay? I need to know what you like and don't like. Never done this with another man before." He held back a smug smirk as Bill immediately relaxed at the use of his favorite Spanish pet name. "You like when I call you that, huh?"

"Mmhm." Bill swallowed hard and trembled a little. "Um... so, can I... how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, I mean..." Guy sat back and desperately tried to ignore his rock-hard cock begging to be let out of its fabric prison. "I don't know. I've done... y'know, butt stuff with a couple of girls before, but..." He ran his fingers through his hair, his trademark hat long abandoned with most of their clothes. "It's up to you on whether or not you wanna go that far."

Bill fell quiet. "Um... well, I mean... we might as well, right? Isn't that... kind of how all guys do it with other guys?"

"Not necessarily? I don't know. I'm not gay. You're the first man I've ever wanted like this." Guy gently caressed Bill's inner thigh, relishing the way he shuddered even though they still had pants on. "Is that a yes? I'm not gonna if you don't wanna."

"I want to." Bill licked his lips, took a deep breath, and tried to relax. "Go ahead."

"Alright. Let me know if you need me to stop." With that, Guy leaned back over Bill and pressed soft kisses to his neck, taking care to avoid biting him. His trembling hands worked on undoing Bill's belt buckle, unbuttoning the top of his pants, and unzipping his fly, slowly but surely.

"Damn," Guy whispered as his hand made contact with Bill's exposed cock. "You freeball?"

"S-so?" Bill managed to ask, blushing and trembling with need. He gasped a little as a rough thumb grazed the head of his dick, biting his lip. "Shit..."

"Shhh, _corazoncito_. I'm gonna take it slow. Alright?" Guy gently eased Bill's pants off, discarding them in the general direction of the pile the rest of their clothes had formed. "You wanna do me, or should I do it myself?"

"Let me." Bill's voice was breathless, foreign to his own ears as he reached out with unsteady hands and repeated the process Guy had just performed on him. On some level, he was disappointed to be met with underwear instead of an expanse of flesh, but he held it back to get his lover's boxers off.

A beat passed as the two looked over each others' naked bodies. "You know, I always thought that temper was compensating for something," Guy quipped, a smirk on his face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of there, _mi rey_."

"I'm just glad yours isn't fuck-off huge. Makes me feel a little better about agreeing to let you dick me into oblivion." Bill returned the smile and trembled as Guy stroked his hip, then moved his hand over the spot where his leg met his hips. "God..."

"Shhh." Guy paused a moment. "Fuck. I... you're gonna want something to make this easier. I don't have anything."

"... Can't we just use spit?"

"I mean... I guess?" Guy gently removed his hand from Bill's leg and moved to suck on a couple of fingers, only to be halted by a hand on his wrist. "Um... what are you-"

He didn't get any farther than that before his fingers were drawn into Bill's mouth, and a jolt of heat ran through his body and made his cock twitch. His technique was a little sloppy, and he wasn't very good at keeping his teeth out of the way, but it was the image that did it for Guy; the thought of those lips around his cock with Bill gazing up at him over the rims of his glasses was intoxicating.

"Alright, alright, if you don't stop you're gonna get me off doing that." Guy gently pulled his fingers from Bill's mouth and moved his hand down, grazing his fingertips over Bill's entrance. He got a soft moan and little shudder in response. "Shh. Relax. Take a deep breath."

Bill nodded a little, inhaled deeply, then exhaled. As he did so, Guy pressed his index finger into him, earning him a quiet gasp. "Shit," Bill whispered, trembling. His hand, almost subconsciously, went to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking gently.

The gentle in-and-out motion of Guy's finger didn't hurt, really. It was mostly just... weird. Kind of nice when Bill paired it with jerking off. The second finger sunk in, though, and that was when the pain settled in. He answered it with a hiss of mixed pain and pleasure, clawing the sheets and panting softly. "Fuck..."

"You okay?"

"Mmf, I think, gimme a minute," Bill answered. Guy moved to pull his fingers out; Bill whimpered in response. "Don't," he breathed, "J-just need to get used to it..."

"I'll be gentle. Let me know when you're ready."

Bill nodded a little, took a couple of deep breaths, then whispered, "Go ahead."

Guy had always been told he was good with his hands. The way Bill trembled and shuddered below him, pinkish-red flush across his face and chest, he had to wonder if it would still be bragging to admit that out loud. A thin sheen of sweat coated Bill's body, and he gripped the blankets white-knuckled. "Ffffuck, oh my god, I need you, please, Guy," he begged, his cock at attention and drooling over his stomach. God, that was hot.

Guy made a soft purring sound and withdrew his fingers. "Sorry. This is gonna be a little gross."

"No, it isn't." Bill altered his position slightly and beckoned Guy closer with the universal come-hither gesture.

"What are you planning?"

"Just come here."

Guy shrugged a little and moved closer, then let an involuntary gasp slip out of his mouth as Bill leaned down and took him into his mouth with no preamble. He tangled his fingers into that wiry blonde hair, breathing as deeply as he could manage. "Shit," he breathed, "you're... mmh, you're not bad for never doing this before."

Bill answered him with a muffled "mhm" sound and dragged his tongue along the underside of Guy's dick. His teeth scraped against his length, just a bit, and Guy jumped reflexively. Bill paused, pulled off, and whispered, "Did I mess up?"

"Mmh, no, just... watch the teeth."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bill licked his lips, stroked Guy's saliva-soaked cock gently, and said, "You think that's enough?"

"Mmh. Probably." Guy gently nudged Bill to lay on his back, guided his legs to rest around his waist, and gently caressed his face. "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" he reiterated, gently pressing his hips forward until the tip of his cock nudged against Bill's entrance.

In answer, Bill gasped and briefly gripped the sheets. "Oh, my god, it's not gonna fit..."

"It'll fit. Just breathe."

Bill tensed for a moment, then nodded and took another deep breath. In, and out, and again, as he exhaled Guy pushed his hips forward. For a blinding second, there wasn't any action, and then the head of his cock slid in and Bill swore he was about to split in two. It burned, it ached, and, yes, on some level, it felt nice. Mostly, though, it hurt, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a high-pitched yelp.

"Shhhh, _corazoncito_ , shhhh." Guy's voice, gentle and soothing, broke into the searing pain. "I've got you. Do you want to stop?"

"No," Bill hissed, trembling as the pain subsided. "Fffffuck... oh my god."

"Breathe, Needle, c'mon. You're not breathing."

Bill's nails dug into Guy's shoulders briefly as he tried to take a couple of deep breaths. His tense muscles relaxed and the pain subsided from white-hot to merely red-hot, and tremors ran through his limbs.

"You alright?" Guy asked, gently pressing his forehead to Bill's to look him in the eyes, hoping his tone came off as gentle and reassuring. It was starting to get physically difficult to hold his hips still while Bill adjusted.

Bill took another deep breath and wiped away the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. "M'fine," he mumbled, squeezing Guy's shoulders gently. "Fuck... just... go slow."

"Mmm. I will." Guy pressed a soft kiss to Bill's lips. When it broke, he didn't quite pull away, instead opting to whisper with his lips ghosting over his lover's; "You're in control here. Just tell me what you want."

Bill nodded. "Nnh. Move."

Biting his lip, Guy forced back the urge to rut into Bill desperately. Even if Bill was begging to be destroyed, the last thing Guy wanted was to hurt him. Taking someone to the ER because they were bleeding out of their ass didn't sound very fun.

As Guy set a slow, steady rhythm, the agony in Bill's face slowly dissipated. He breathed heavily, teeth gritted, but he didn't look like he was dying. "Fuck," he whispered, digging his nails into Guy's shoulders again. "F-feels... so much bigger than it looks."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment... shit, that's tight," Guy snarled, panting softly as he gripped Bill's hips. "Can I move a little faster? I'll... just tell me if it hurts..."

"Y-yeah, go... go ahead, just... fuck!" Bill cut himself off as Guy let out a breathless moan and rocked into him faster, deeper, harder. Not much, of course, but enough for him to notice. His toes curled and his hands went from Guy's shoulders to the sheets, white-knuckling them like his life depended on it.

The first thing Bill realized about being fucked by another man, aside from the fact that the initial penetration hurt like hell, was that once you got past the agony it was actually pretty damn good. He was never loud when he had sex with women; even Honey had asked if he'd even come their first time because of how quiet and understated he was. It made sense, kind of; if you're loud and obnoxious in your daily life, you might not be a total freak in bed.

This, though? It kind of made him feel like a girl, but every time Guy thrust into him, without fail, Bill gasped or whimpered or moaned or made some other kind of noise. It was like his voice wasn't under his control anymore. Honestly, not much was, at this point.

Not being in control was intoxicating. Bill was the kind of person that had to be in charge of everything in his life, and the loss of that control was unbelievably freeing. "Harder," Bill whimpered, letting out quiet little whines and groans that were surprisingly high-pitched.

"Mmh?" Guy looked down at him, hair matted to his forehead with sweat that made him glow in the dull light of the bedside lamp, his already dark eyes black with need. Goddamn. If he could speak in that moment, Bill would've begged him to just ravish him, fuck him until he went cross-eyed and couldn't walk, but his voice caught in his throat.

Instead, he opted to wrap his arms around Guy's neck and pull him close, their lips crashing together in a bruisingly desperate kiss. At the same time, Bill hooked his legs around Guy's waist and pulled him in deep. At first, he regretted doing that; a burning sensation shot through him for a moment, a little too much and a little too fast. Desperate, though, Bill held Guy inside him, trembling and kissing him like he needed him more than air.

When they parted, a beat passed where, panting, the couple made eye contact, baby blue eyes gazing deep into warm brown. " _Tienes los ojos bonitos,_ " Guy whispered, gently removing Bill's foggy, crooked glasses. " _Déjame mirarte._ "

 

Bill had absolutely no idea what Guy was saying. He just knew he liked it. When Guy spoke Spanish, his voice went all husky and growly, and it went directly to Bill's cock. "Speak Spanish to me," he pleaded, trembling as he wrapped his arms around Guy again and pulled him down, this time peppering soft kisses on his neck. "Please..."

Guy chuckled darkly and thrust into him again, wrenching an adorable little squeak from Bill's lips. " _¿Te gusta cuando hablo Español?_ " he murmured, letting his thrusts pick up momentum and depth as Bill cried out and writhed beneath him. "Mmm, _sí, amor. Eres bello. Seguir haciendo esos sonidos para mí._ " Guy hissed softly as Bill's nails, instead of just digging into him, scraped down his back and shoulders. He swore under his breath, a sound even he couldn't really hear over Bill gasping like a dying man below him.

Bill's brain had gone offline the moment Guy slipped into Spanish. "Oh, god, oh, fuck, Guy, don't stop," he babbled, "So-fucking- _good_ , holy shit, fuck!" His sentences stuttered with the rhythm of Guy's thrusts, hands desperately searching for the right thing to grab on to, not sure whether he wanted to claw Guy's back to shreds or pull the sheets off the bed. Guy's dick brushed against something inside him, and for a moment, Bill swore he saw stars and his cock throbbed desperately. "Gonna come, fuck, don't stop, please don't fuckin' stop, fuck me harder!"

" _Eso es todo, cariño. Ven por mí._ "

Whatever Guy had said, it did the trick. Bill didn't have the presence of mind, much less the time, to muffle himself as he cried out, wordless at first, then various swears and repetitions of Guy's name as he came. As he did, his entire body tensed, and for just a second Guy worried he might have been stuck inside him.

Slowly, Bill's orgasm subsided, and though he trembled with aftershocks, he seemed a little more present. "Hey," Guy whispered, stroking Bill's face gently. "You alright?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Mmm. I didn't finish... you want me to keep going or should I pull out?"

Bill's answer was an indescribable breathless noise. He wasn't sure he could take any more, not with how boneless and exhausted he was, but at the same time, he absolutely loathed the idea of Guy pulling out. Now that he was used to it, having a dick inside him was absolute bliss.

"Here." Guy gently took Bill's hand in his. "I'm gonna keep going, and if you need me to stop, squeeze my hand. Okay?" A nod. "Okay." With that, he rocked his hips into Bill again, earning him a soft, almost hoarse moan.

If there was one thing Guy had always prided himself on in bed, it was his stamina. With women, it was easy to get them off and keep going. After all, a lot of chicks could do that, come and then just keep going and come again. Men, though? It wasn't like he had much- really, any- prior experience with other men, but in his own personal experience, once he came, that was it for a while. He could help his partner get off, sure, but any further stimulation to himself was almost painful.

Gently pressing kisses to Bill's neck, chasing beads of sweat as they ran down his pale throat, Guy closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds Bill was making. He'd never pegged him for being loud during sex. Maybe it was different to be getting fucked into the mattress instead of fucking someone into it. "You make cute noises," Guy purred, thrusting just a little quicker as he felt orgasm approaching. "Mmh... m'close, _corazoncito_... squeeze my hand if you want me to pull out..."

"No..." The first coherent word Bill had uttered in a bit. He couldn't get anything else out, really, but that was all the assurance Guy needed. With a low groan and some Spanish swears, Guy stilled his hips, panting softly as he came. Beneath him, Bill trembled and whimpered softly, his spent cock twitching a little like it wanted to come back to life.

As soon as his limbs felt less like gelatin, Guy slowly pulled out of Bill (much to his dismay) and let out a soft sigh as he settled beside him. "Hey. You alright?"

"Mmhm." Bill lay shuddering for a second longer, then licked his lips and turned to nuzzle into the crook of Guy's neck. "Fuck..."

"We just did." Guy smirked and stroked Bill's sweat-soaked hair gently. "You were incredible, _mi rey_. Though, ah... you might want to think about toning down the volume a little. I think Floyd and Earl probably heard us..."

"Mmm." Bill pawed around in the sheets for his glasses for a moment, setting them safely on the nightstand when he found them. He briefly considered that he was probably quite lucky that they hadn't bent or broken. "M'tired."

"... Alright. Want to just go to bed?"

Bill was asleep before Guy finished his sentence. With a smile and baffled shake of the head, Guy ran his fingers through Bill's hair and whispered "Goodnight, _corazoncito_ ," before following him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> guy's spanish, roughly translated:
> 
> "corazoncito" literally means "little heart" but is a pet name along the lines of 'sweetheart'. "mi rey" is another affectionate nickname that means "my king." these are guy's preferred pet names for bill bc he's the 0 to 60 REAL quick type of lover.
> 
> "Tienes los ojos bonitos" = "you have beautiful eyes"  
> "Déjame mirarte" = "let me look at you"  
> "¿Te gusta cuando hablo Español?" = "you like when I speak Spanish?"  
> "sí, amor. Eres bello. Seguir haciendo esos sonidos para mí." = "Yes, love. You're beautiful. Keep making those sounds for me."  
> "Eso es todo, cariño. Ven por mí." = "That's it, darling. Come for me."


End file.
